


Blue Lions Host Club

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: SORRY ACK THIS IS FOR DIMITRI WEEKCrossover/AU day I thought this was a great idea and I wanted it to be Dimileth hinting considering how Ouran ends and then time got away from me and the idea just kinda went everywhere so I'm just posting it as is LOLIf you all like it maybe I'll dabble some more but let Dimitri be happy and have living family ok thanks
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Blue Lions Host Club

Byleth lazily walked through the halls of the prestigious academy, trying and failing to find a quiet spot to study on her first day of attending classes. The year had started a bit before her but it was close enough that they let it slide, considering her skill a huge asset to the Academy’s roster. She came from a family that moved around quite a lot, just her father and her doing odd jobs along the way, but she was brilliant at no matter what she tried her hand at and so when Jeralt landed a job at Garreg Mach Officers Academy for Esteemed Individuals naturally she applied to see if she could get in. Naturally, she did get in with ease, deciding to pick up white magic, writing, science, and kendo classes. This could be a wonderful opportunity to further her skills for whenever their little vagrant family decided to keep moving like they always did. She never was one to fuss, having just passed up the standard uniform in favor of plainclothes after realizing they didn’t have any dresses that fit her ready yet. Practical and comfortable, her cute glasses, freshly cut messy blue hair, and baggy sweater drew little attention to her hopefully. 

The first day went well if a bit overwhelming. There were SO many privileged kids in this place who had absolutely no clue what it was like in the real world. Most seemed... cool enough. But it was intimidating being thrust into a high-class hoity-toity world she was so unfamiliar to as a rough and tumble tomboy who raised money with her world-class kendo skills in all sorts of contests across Fodlan. This place was really nice though! A gal could get used to having a cushy dorm room, tea garden, music room… which is where she found herself now. Footsteps echoing off the oversized halls, she had hoped to find a spot undisturbed to try and catch up in her classes, but upon opening the double creaking doors she found instead…..

A group of fancy men waiting for her.

“Uh…. sorry. Wrong room.” Going to shut the door, she was stopped. 

“Welcome to the Blue Lions Host Club~”

All in unison, the group of boys chimed and smiled widely. The beautiful blonde in the center piped up again a beat later. 

“You have the right room, actually. Please come in we don’t discriminate.”

“We serve women  _ and _ men.” One redhead of two replied with a wink and nudge to the other redhead next to him. 

An interesting group to be sure. One striking blonde with long bangs, brilliant blue eyes and a perfect smile surrounded by his friends she supposed: A severe-looking man with glasses and a short blue-black ponytail, the refined man with darker skin, kind eyes, and broad shoulders, A short boy with freckles, a sweet demeanor and fluffy grey hair, and two attractive rowdy gingers she couldn’t quite tell were twins or not. 

“I… uh. I just wanted a quiet place to study. Sorry I didn’t mean to intrude on your-”

“Wait a minute! You’re in my kendo class, aren’t you! The new kid!” The blonde jumped at that, eyes lighting up even more as he pushed Byleth in reluctantly. “This is the newest teachers only child, hosts. Please make sure to give him the warmest welcome our class has to offer~” 

The harsh boy with glasses raised an eyebrow, ignoring the goings-on and continuing to write in a note pad. “Tch. Did it really take you that long to notice it was the same person? It’s not every day we get transfer students who are world-class kendo masters OR teacher’s children. Byleth Eisner, correct? ” 

_ Him? Is it my short hair? I’ve never been taken for a man with my... Curvy figure before. Maybe I should grow out my hair to avoid confusion with how loose this outfit is... _

“Felix, please don’t embarrass me in front of our new guest!” the man sounded so put out, pouting pathetically at his friend before they started bickering back and forth. She couldn’t cut in a word edgewise as Felix taunted the man getting progressively more upset.

“I… I’m sorry I’m so confused… can I go now, I…” 

Both of the redheads simultaneously saddled up on either side of her, gently petting her shoulders all too familiarly and boxing her in with well-rehearsed movements in tandem and devious smirks. 

“Come now, don’t you wanna be spoiled?”

“Our treat.” 

With the blonde at the front, ‘Felix’ with the glasses next to him rolling his eyes, and being jumped from behind, she got overwhelmed and stepped back quickly to get away before hearing a loud crash. To her horror everyone in the room gasped, having just watched a very confused Byleth push over a priceless piece of religious art, sending it crashing to the floor. Horror painted her features, looking around the room for answers and finding none for a few baited seconds as all of them processed what she had just accidentally done. 

“Oh goddess, that vase!!! Rhea is gonna kill us…” The fluffy boy screeched in worry, clinging to the tall broad man with white hair in worry who just gently patted his head. 

“Well now, you’ve gotten us in  _ quite _ a pickle new kid. How’re you gonna fix this? You couldn’t possibly  _ pay _ for that, could you? I heard you got in on scholarship.” 

The dark-haired man’s harsh eyes met her own, sensing an almost playful sense of glee at her embarrassment before the princely blonde cut him off. 

“I can pay for it!! The young lad needn’t not fret over that, I have enough funds to-”

“Oh  _ really _ your highness? You’re really just gonna let an adorable new recruit out so easily without even trying? We could easily blackmail him into joining our little scheme here, you know.” 

_ Your highness?? _

The more aggressive redhead ruffled her hair as she again flinched away from the touch while the blonde crossed his arms resolutely, setting his brow sternly at him and holding his chin high. 

“What sort of devious plan do you intent to tarnish our good name with,  _ Sylvain? _ The new student can join of his own volition if they so wish. I do not wish to pressure you into a commitment you will regret. This club is for  _ fun _ , you know.” 

“I….” she started, bewildered at how her fate was being decided by these strangers, looking down at the mess she had made in shock and worry. It’s true; she couldn’t possibly pay to replace a priceless religious artifact. But what were they even asking of her? “I have no clue what you would even wish me to do, though?” 

Surprised, his face betrayed him as the blonde bowed deeply before stepping forward to face her again, glaring at the others to back off. Offering his open black-gloved hand to her, his earnest expression melted her somehow. Maybe it was just his eyes but… something in Byleth’s chest felt right trusting him. She placed her tiny hand in his own gently. 

“My apologies. May we explain over tea?” 

She allowed herself to be led over, slightly awe-struck by her odd situation but not entirely opposed either. This school year was supposed to be for her benefit. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take on an after-school club? The ornate setting of the rest of the academy, of course, followed suit here as well, a large black grand piano set against the double tall windows in gilded gold as she slowly got walked to an ornate setting of two elegant rococo couches and matching wooden tea table. The room was mostly empty save the sets of furniture for tea, and the men who had greeted her and now stood around the back of the couch the blonde man sat across from her in. The quieter redhead set down a tray of ready-made hot tea for her as the other poured for her. 

“So. Greetings! We are the Blue Lions Host Club. I am the president Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, heir to the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, but here I am just Dimitri. We are all on equal terms in this room, all of us are from the same class and we wished to make a club for fun at the behest of Sylvain.” 

Sylvain winked and waved hello from the side where he leaned against the arm of the couch. 

“All we do is entertain the fine women at this academy over refreshments, as good gentlemen should know how to do, and occasionally hold sponsored outings paid for by whatever our guests tip us for a job well done. Each of us fits a certain… niche you could say. Suited to different tastes to make our guests happy. We allow guests to request whatever gentleman strikes their fancy! Sylvain and Ferdinand are the twins for ladies who like to be spoiled by troublemakers,” 

Ferdinand, the other redhead, moved to hold Sylvain gently around the neck as they both smirked knowingly. 

“, Felix is our resident cool bad boy and lovely librarian,” 

She already knew who  _ that  _ was, as his introduction was hand waved away from a table away from the rest with a scoff in favor of continuing his writings. 

“, Ashe is the fluffy sweetheart for the girls who like to pamper someone cute,” 

“Hello!!” His bright smile and freckles were indeed adorable. 

“, and his and my good friend Dedue is the strong and silent type, but rest assured his good cooking of all these treats and kind heart keep us all afloat.” 

Dedue nodded gently. “Pleased to meet you.” 

Dimitri looked pleased with himself, but Byleth’s eyes searched the room for a few seconds before realizing he was finished and wasn’t going to end with his own type. 

“Well, what does that make you?” 

“Me? It’s difficult being put on the spot like this but-” 

Ferdinand piped up finally from behind, cutting him off with a ruffle of his hair. 

“Didn’t you hear him introduce himself? He’s  _ literally _ a prince.” 

“Ferdie….  _ Please _ …” a furious blush spread across his cheeks as he covered his face with a hand. “We are all equals here, but they have pinned me for the chivalrous type, telling me it would be beneficial for my self-esteem to hear such. I just like conversing with fellow classmates, truthfully…” 

“Well I…. I guess so? I feel awful about ruining that vase so maybe I can help you out with simple tasks to help pay it back…” 

Felix piped up from across the room. 

“Excellent idea, you are now our dog. Go play fetch and grab us more tablecloths from the kitchens. Oh. And here’s a list to get stuff from the corner store next to the school. You should have seen it coming this morning.” 

His calculated movements flashed a credit card between two fingers aimed at her while he tapped his pen on the table, waiting for her to step forward and go do their bidding. 

_ Harsh. _

“I guess I earned this.” She mumbled to herself, not knowing which way the kitchens even were. It took her a great deal of effort to go and find them, and then more effort to explain who and what it was for until they heard Dimitri’s name and handed them over, and then more effort to walk back to the entrance and find her way to the corner store for more supplies. Yet when she walked back in, she was greeted with a room full of giddy girls being doted on by the boys from earlier in an otherworldly haze. Ashe bounced up quickly, grabbing the tablecloths from her gently with a wide smile. 

“Oh! You’re back! Splendid let me just take those uh, Byleth right? Byleth. Unique name.” 

“So I’ve been told.”

She scanned the area, noting that Sylvain and Ferdinand’s table was absolutely a zoo, crowded to capacity with squealing girls for some reason that didn’t even note her arrival. Dimitri sat across from two young ladies stiffly, Dedue and Ashe were goofing off near the refreshments with a few quiet girls after the cute boy had made his way back with the tablecloths, and Felix was sitting by his lonesome today. I guess nobody had requested him yet? Is that how this works? A gentle pianist was at the bench in the corner plinking out a late renaissance piece delicately as the background filler, and it was as if sparkles and sunshine lit the air magically around everyone. Bizzare, to say the least, but the girls seemed to be having fun. That is, except the few shuffling between the couches where the redheads were and where Dimitri was, glancing suspiciously at her in a disheveled state. That got the prince’s attention.

“Oh! Byleth I’m so glad you’re back. This is our new help, everyone. Please welcome him kindly.” 

One girl snootily piped up.

“Wait, you mean  _ he’s _ a new host?? What type is he supposed to be, unwashed mutt?” A few snickers amongst the pedigreed nobles echoed around to Dimitri’s horror. 

“I do not discriminate, but no. Byleth is just assisting us with day to day tasks in repayment. They insisted I not pay for their mistake… now did you get the other things from the store as well? I’m terribly sorry our organization is still in its infancy so we haven’t worked out many of the kinks of forgetfulness…” 

“Yeah here you go.” 

Byleth rolled her eyes as she thrust the items towards him, ignoring the casual elitism of the attendees of this weird little group; it didn’t matter much to her past passive annoyance at their ignorance. She gently passed the bag at the young man who rose to take it before rifling through to double check things while the guests watched in awe. 

“Hmmm… wait what’s this?”

He grabbed the instant coffee with a puzzled look, turning it over and reading the label. 

“Coffee? I haven’t ever seen this brand…” 

“Yeah it’s instant coffee, it was the cheapest kind and I didn’t know what you guys needed.” 

“Instant coffee? How is that… does it not get stale? Is this finely ground enough to work through a filter?” 

“Nooo no no no it’s not like that you just…. Pour hot water in and it dissolves. How have you never seen this?” 

“I… am more of a tea person and coffee was always freshly made at the castle is that so odd?”

Byleth was baffled.  _ Yes. Sort of. _

“Well now I am intruiged. I must taste this to compare!! Dedue do we have any spare hot water left today?”

“Yes your Highness, just one pot left.” 

He walked over with it in hand and a spare cup for Dimitri, placing it on the table before they all crowded around to marvel at the weird poor man’s coffee crystals. 

_ These… these people. Maybe the Academy was a bad idea.  _

Sylvain and Ferdinand had made their way over as well, bringing the gaggle of girls to make Byleth feel even more put on the spot with their… discovery of sorts. Ferdinand piped up haughtily, “I am sure it won’t suit  _ my _ tastes, but I will put on a brave face anyway if it makes you happy  _ brother _ .” 

“OH my sweet twin, I will feed it to you as best I can, do not worry about how cheap it is~ from my mouth it will be the nectar of Sothis herself...” Sylvain draped himself over the other dramatically with a pout while the girls around them collectively screamed and jumped. 

“Gods had I known this would cause such a fuss I would have gotten some actual beans sorry! Why is it such a big deal…”


End file.
